


Albert

by Viridian_Turtle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian_Turtle/pseuds/Viridian_Turtle
Summary: Alfred has had this massive crush for as long as he's knew Arthur, but he didn't want to wreck his friendship with Arthur if his feelings were not returned. Now there is some imposter next to Arthur calling himself his boyfriend, and Alfred's resolve goes out the window. He won't ever lose against this knock off.





	Albert

It was absolutely maddening. Alfred, irrefutabley titled Arthur’s #1 Best Friend, being utterly reduced to gawking from across the lunchroom. The position next to Arthur was undoubtedly his! Them the rules! He didn’t make’m. Yet there this moron was sitting next to Arthur, arms hooked and head nuzzled into his shoulder, like he belonged there!? 

Was he beside Arthur when his parents went through a divorce? Was he there for him when his pet crumpet went missing? Did he melt at the sound of Arthur’s hot accent? Did he swoon almost everytime Arthur ever smiled. Or think of him till really late at night on ways to make him laugh? I don’t thinks so.

It was always heartbreaking to Alfred when Arthur went out with anyone in there school. He wouldn't get to walk him home after school and his locker would always be occupied. He would no longer be the center of his attention. The number of times he’s seen those jade eyes leave him for another was heartbreaking.

But this time was different. This guy was different, or rather similar…. He had a rather bulky brown leather jacket and blue jeans. His hair was brown ruffled with an unruly lock sticking up above the rest, and shining blue eyes hidden behind black framed glasses. Alfred could hear him laugh insufferably at something Arthur said from across the room, making his heart clench twistedly.

This guy was totally a sham! What was this fraud doing in his place!? He was basically a discount version of himself?? Was Arthur’s vision so bad that he confused this guy as Alfred?  
That can’t be Arthur is the one always telling me to distance myself from the TV. The one thing clear in Alfred’s mind was this guy was obviously his imitation, and Alfred was going to get to the bottom of it.

Alfred strode across the room with clear intent to his and Arthur’s usual table.

“Hey!” he called out with a disgusting smile scrawled across his face.

“Arthur! Who’s this? Where’s my introduction?” he said holding up his cheerful facade.

“Ah! Alfred! Sit down.” he responded turning towards him casually, as if nothing was out f the ordinary.

“This is Albert.” he gestured to the phony next to him. “I met him not too long ago in my Composition and Literacy class. He confessed to me and here we are.” keeping his explanation simple and quick.

“Is that so?” I turned to this copycat, smile still intact but eye narrowed.

Albert, definitely noticed something off and raised an eyebrow in a puzzled expression.

“Umm...yeah?” is all he had to offer, off put by Alfred’s presence.

The awkward air seemed to loom around them, showing no sign of leaving. Silence at the table lingered until it was unbearable.

“So, how has it been going so far?” I asked about their relationship. Not really interested, but it seemed to be the most typical thing to ask.

“Oh, it's been lovely. Albert has been really enjoyable and sweet towards me. Just yesterday he sang me this damn ridiculous song about how he felt about me.” Arthur finished with a laugh, and Albert gently slapped him against his shoulder embarrassed. 

Alfred’s jealousy spiked considerably at the sight of their sugary banter. Chest tight and heart in his throat as he sat there watching them talked in between themselves. Shoulders hung as he continuously wished that were him. He’d give anything to be next to Arthur and whisper insignificant thoughts to him, and kiss is cheek just to get him slightly flustered, maybe hold his hand when walking through the halls.

Arthur wasn’t all that big on public displays of affection, but it was clear as day that he adored the fondness and warmth. 

Arthur had a sharp tongue, and was practically made up of dry wit, but he was always gentle and considerate in his heart towards the people he cared about. He makes great boyfriend material and all of the school knows it. He was calm and collected with dash of class. Who wouldn’t want to get together with the sexy british school president? Alfred held back most people interested in Arthur, but never made a move himself.

It frustrated him. Alfred loved Arthur but was too much of a coward to tell him. He didn't want Arthur to hate at all costs, he was his best friend and he loved it. Hanging out after school and playing video games, fooling around in class, and complaining about his homework and Arthur gently berating him.

It should be what Alfred wants. It was what Alfred wanted at one point, but seeing Albert switched something inside of him. 

He was greedy, all he wanted was more of Arthur.

The sides of his mouth quivered as Arthur chided Albert for trying to suck up his mashed potatoes with a straw. This was unfair. Why was Arthur okay with the phony right next to him when the original was right in front of him?

The soft looks, the soft smiles, Alfred couldn't take it. He could feel his heart in his stomach, digesting away.

"...Alright, you two love birds seem to be..having a great time! So I'll leave you to it!"

"Wait, Alfred?" Arthur looked flummoxed.

"Sorry! Gotta go! Something came up." Alfred rushed out, feeling more nauseated by the second, head spinning uncontrollably.

"Alfred!?" Arthur called after him.

Alfred ran and ran until he found a perfectly damp school closet to house him and his feelings. He crouched in a dark corner and tried to let angry tears out.

The closet door smashed open and a bright light shone across Alfred. Arthur stood there lightly panting with a look of a worried mother on his face.

"Alfred!" He sounded relieved.

Alfred didn't say a word, he didn't have an excuse.

"Alfred, what's wrong? You're making me worry." Arthur hunched down next to him and leaned against him, cheek on his shoulder.

Alfred was panicking, heart beating a mile a minute. He didn't know what to say, without giving himself away.

"You're replacing me.." Alfred mumbled, burying his face in his knees embarrassed.

"What? Have you gone mad? I would never replace you?" Arthur countered.

"What about Albert! He's a complete knock off of me! Don't think I didn't notice." Alfred' s voice cracked and he hated it.

He hated that he was the closest to Arthur but he wasn't his. He hated seeing Arthur being affectionate to anyone besides him. He hated that Albert was living his dream and he was in this dank closet. He hated all of it.

"Wh..wh.what? That's absurd." Arthur stuttered, ears flushed red.

"I don't like it.." Alfred whispered.

"Don't like what?"

"I don't like seeing you with Albert, when I love you so much more Arthur." He looked at Arthur's eyes as they widened.

He grips the sides of his shoulders, terrified of rejection. 

Heartache was evident in Alfred eyes and voice.

"Alfred.." Arthur breathed out his name, and it was so nice to hear, but did nothing to console him.

Alfred turned away from his gaze, he had bared his heart and now had to face the consequences.

He felt something light and feathery touch his cheek. Arthur had kissed him. Warmth spread across his cheeks like a fire.

He couldn't look away from the deep green eyes capturing his heart. He was so close, but uncertainty still gripped at him.

"I love you." Arthur inhaled, his face stoic, like he was simply stating the facts.

Hands cupping his cheek, Arthur leaned in for another kiss, his lips on Alfred's own. 

Heart banging like a drum, Alfred was frozen. His eyes wide as he looked at the boy who said he loved him back. This only ever happened in his dreams

"What about Albert?" He stumbled.

"He isn't really all that serious about me, he has someone else he likes." Arthur reveals.

Alfred couldn't believe his ears.

"As do I." Arthur looked at Alfred with a warm smile.

Alfred simply glowed, grinning so wide it hurt. He couldn't stop knowing that Arthur felt the same.

He tackled him with a hug, making Arthur go 'Oof' but that didn't matter. 

"God, do you any idea how jealous I got whenever you'd date someone!?" Alfred huffed, making Arthur laugh.

He kissed Arthur's forehead, pullimg him into his chest.

"The original is always better." He said snickering.

Arthur hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while thinking of how similar Albert is to Alfred (namewise), dey both old man names


End file.
